


Memories

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forgotten Ones, Memories, Post-Episode: s06e02 Superposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: Takes place after Superposition:  It was three in the morning when he caught her scent wafting up from the ground floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Teen Wolf.

It was three in the morning when he caught her scent wafting up from the ground floor. He didn’t move either towards or away from her, instead he just waited. Some of her bansheeness must have rubbed off on him because he hadn’t locked the front door, almost like he knew that she was coming. She barely hesitated at the door before opening up and starting up the stairs. In no time she opened the door to his room and without speaking a single word to him sat down next to him on his bed that he had been sitting on the side of for hours, just staring at the picture on the wall. The picture without him. The one that should have him in it but instead was blank just like his memories of him. 

Stiles. That had something to do with him. Was it a name? It wasn’t like any other name he knew but then again, even with all his experience, he had never had to deal with this before. Forgetting a whole person. He could feel it was a he, but he had no idea what he looked like, or what he sounded like. But frustratingly enough it was like it was on the tip his tongue, or at the edge of his mind. Like he could see him out of the corner of his eyes and he knew it was him but when he actually looked he vanished like a phantom.

His eyes flickered to Lydia who was also staring at the photo with the very obvious hole in it. How had they not seen it to begin with? It was obvious now. No group sat like that, not for a picture.

Only even knowing there was someone missing, he still didn’t know who. But what was becoming clearer and clearer the longer he thought about it was that he had been important. A large part of his life, because his memories were like swiss cheese if he thought too much about it. Cutting off in weird places, always leaving him with more questions than answers.  Why had he been in that forest the day he had been bitten? Why had the sheriff known he was there? Along with dozens of other unanswered questions.

None of which were being answered no matter how long he looked at the picture. His eyes flickered to Lydia who was looking at the void too.

“Can you remember anything?” She shook her head slightly not looking away from the photo.

“Nothing.” Neither could he. Scott couldn’t remember the person at all but he knew could feel it somewhere inside of him, he missed him.


End file.
